1. Description of the Related Art
A gramophone record commonly known as a vinyl record or simply record is one of the earliest media used by humans for storing sound signals. The invention of the Edison disc has a history over a decade, and the vinyl record can record and store a large quantity of sound data for human beings. Up to now, the high development of digital audio technology has not replaced the old-fashion. However, the vinyl record still has a high standard of sound quality and hearing. The vinyl record truly records the history of music, includes a profound cultural content, and always maintains an irresistible charm. Until now, many people have a record player at home.
However, a general record player has many components, so that the record players are sold in an assembled form to prevent the inconvenience assembling or missing any components after during the assembling process. However, the assembled record player is inconvenient to transport due to its large volume, and unable to meet consumer's desire for the fun of DIY. In addition, the resonance box of the record player is generally made of a non-recyclable material, so that when the record player is discarded, the resonance box cannot be recycled or reused, and the conventional record player is unfavorable to environmental protection.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks, the present invention based on years of experience to conduct extensive research and development, and finally provided an assembled record player in accordance with the present invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.
2. Summary of the Invention
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an assembled record player to allow users to experience the fun of assembling the record player, and its storage method makes the present invention before being assembled easy to carry, and the components of the record player will not be missing easily during the assembling process.
To achieve the aforementioned and other objectives, the present invention to provide an assembled record player, comprising: a box, having a cover and a base, and the cover covered onto the base, and an accommodating space being defined between the cover and the base; a record player, installed in the accommodating space; at least one loudspeaker, contained in the accommodating space; and a circuit board, contained in the accommodating space; wherein the cover and the base are separated, and the cover has an accommodating hole formed thereon, and the record player is installed and fixed into the accommodating hole, and the loudspeaker and the circuit board are fixed to the base, and after the circuit board is electrically coupled to the record player and the loudspeaker, the base with the record player is covered onto the base to assemble and form the record player. Therefore, users can experience the fun of assembling the record player, and the accommodating space of the cover is provided for storing the required components, so as to prevent missing any component accidentally and providing an easy way to carry the components before the record player is assembled.
In addition, the box is made of a paper material, so as to reduce the non-recycle garbage and provide an environmental protection effect.
Preferably, the cover has a first cutting line reserved thereon, and having a shape corresponsive to the shape of the accommodating hole to facilitate a user to cut the accommodating hole in the cover.
Preferably, the record player is contained in the accommodating space by using a fastener to prevent the record player from being hit by the surrounding inside the accommodating space since the record player has not been fixed yet.
Preferably, the base further has an extension and a second cutting line, and before the cover is covered onto the base, the extension is removed along the second cutting line. To increase the space for storing components inside the box, the extension may be removed during the assembling process, so as to avoid unnecessary waste of space after the record player is assembled.
Preferably, the base further has a third cutting line formed on a surface of the base to cut and form a hole, the circuit board has a power receiving jack, and after the circuit board is fixed to the base, the power receiving jack is configured to be corresponsive to the hole to receive external power supply for the record player.
Preferably, the circuit board has an audio input jack, and after the circuit board is fixed to the base, the audio input jack is configured to be corresponsive to the hole for playing an external audio by the loudspeaker.
Preferably, the circuit board has an audio output jack, and after the circuit board is fixed to the base, the audio output jack is configured to be corresponsive to the hole for outputting music played by the record player to other players through the audio output jack.
Therefore, user may assembly the record player to enjoy the fun of “Do It Yourself (DIY). In addition, all components are contained in the box to improve the convenience of transportation and prevent the components from missing. The box has both packaging and resonance effect. Before the assembling, the box is in form of a package box, and after the assembling, the box becomes a resonance cavity, so that the package box may be reused. Further, the box made of paper has the eco-friendly and recycle effect.